Once a curse, now a blessing
by twilightboy12
Summary: Edward is a big time pop and movie star who is twins with Alice and has an adopted brother named Jasper while Bella is a small face from Fort Wayne In. who is cousins with the overly obsessed with Edward Amanda. At first she hates him but once she begins to actually meet him she finds out he isn't as bad as she thought ( WARNING RATED TEEN BUT WILL GET SPICY LATER IN THE STORY) :-)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first time writing anything like this so please go easy on me! But anyways I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (ALSO please review and check out twigirl12 she has 2 amazing stories in this genera! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**BPOV (Bella's point of view) **

"Mom, do I have to go to school," I said "you know how much I hate the first day of school, and now considering I'm the new kid in LA, who knows what they are going to think and do to me!" I said, "Hell" as I started to continue but my Mom, Renee, turned around as fast as lightning "ISABELLA SWAN LANGUAGE" said scolded me. "Sorry" I muttered, "HECK I might be abducted on my way to school and would not be able to find my way back here if I got away." "Bella, I seriously doubt that will happened considering that you're a junior in high school and can drive yourself to school." She said not buying my reason to stay home. "Fine" I said as I put an apple in my mouth and pick up my book bag. "Oh and if the school calls you asking if I'm absent I'm probably lost and will be there late ok?" I asked putting the apple back into my mouth. "OK Bella whatever you say," she said rolling her eyes and walking into the other room, but before she was fully out her head popped back into the kitchen and said, " Oh and Bella I almost forgot to tell you that you are going to be picking up Amanda your cousin and driving her to school everyday." She said smiling and walking to the laundry room. "WHAT!" I screamed causing the apple to fall out of my mouth. "Oh Bella she just lives a couples houses down and needs a ride to school because her mom doesn't trust the buses here." I heard her from a distance. "Fine," I muttered "But I won't like it!" I said louder. "That's my Bella," my mom said walking back towards me before pushing me out to my car "And you better hurry, you will be late for school!" she said as I got into the car. "Good." I muttered as I started my engine and pulled out of the driveway.

**EPOV (Edward's point of view) **

As I world known pop and movie star you might think that life and just a bucket of joy but SURPRISE its not, I'm forced to act like every single crazy lust filled fan who basically will kill another for my autograph. And I'm about to walk right into a crowd of them…. "School" I muttered painfully, "Oh Edward," my twin sister Alice said playfully "You know you could also just follow in my footsteps and just put on some dark sunglasses and keep to myself." "But Alice," I said basically whimpering "I'd rather get through all this today than have to deal with it later." "True." She said as she ran to my car. Ugh I just don't want to do this maybe I will just stay home…. No Alice and my parents, My mother Esme and my Father Carlisle, would kill me, I'm just so conflicted and the worst part is that I don't know if that I can hid my biggest secret that my fami… "EDWARD HURRY" Alice screamed from the car. Ugh sometimes I don't know what is with her but I love her till my death err I mean I will love her for as long as I live. I better get going I have a big day coming up and I want to get there before the wave of students hit.

**BPOV**

Once I got to Amanda's house she ran up and got into the car faster than I could react. "Hey Amanda." I sighed "HEY BELLA, GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT." She said basically screaming. "What Amand…" I began to say before she cut me off " EDWARD CULLEN IS GOING TO OUR SCHOOL CAN YOU BELIEVE IT OMGOMGOMG!" ugh I hate him , I mean don't get me wrong his music is very good and he is an amazing actor, oh and very attractive. But he gives my the feeling that he is a complete dick, but his twin sister looks like the complete opposite, she looks completely kind like it just looks like she would never harm a fly. "Hey Amanda, I'm really tired so can you like text your friends about him." I asked almost begging "Yea I guess, I completely forgot you hate him." She said while mass texting all of her friends about it. The whole car ride we sat in silence listening to music, and I almost killed use when she started screaming when Edward's song, Demons came on and I couldn't help but snap along and my cousin looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey I never said I didn't like his music, I just don't like HIM." I said making her laugh as we arrived at school. Right when he had parked something had struck her like lightning had she bolted out of the car and left me walking in the entrance alone , well there was one girl who looked my age, I could that we would get along well so I started to make conservation, "Hey," I said "I'm Bella what is your name?" "Who me?" she said questionably. "Yea" I said laughing a bit, "Alice" she said laughing along with me.

**EPOV**

Right when I got our of my car I was swarmed with adoring fans trying to either kiss me, take my cloths, or hold onto my leg. When everyone was occupied with me, Alice had seemed to slip away from the crowd and was now walking up the stairs with some girl that seemed to have no interest in me, she didn't even glance back. They seemed to be laughing at something though, "Probably me" I thought aloud." But before I could do anything else some girl had tackled me to the ground and was one top of me almost drooling, "HEY I'M AMANDA AND I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN EVER" she screamed. "That's awesome Amanda "I said as the school security picked me up and rushed me into school. Once security got me into the building I ran to catch up to Alice and her mysterious friend. "Hey Alice, I survived!" I said screaming until I caught up to her. Right when I did the other girl took one look at me and it seemed like she wanted to backhand me. "Hey Alice, I'll see you first period." And with that she walked off like I was a normal person. " Come on Ed, you always scare off my new friends, well never mind I wont have to worry about that since me and her have the same schedule and have decided to become partners in every class we need them." She laughed. "ALICE WHAT ABOUT ME," I almost screamed! "Don't worry Jasper is in all your classes, well except today because he is still sick," she said wrinkling her nose "And I'm in none just as I requested." She said walking off with a gigantic smile on her face.

**HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS IT WILL MEAN THE WORLD TO ME :-) **

**-JW**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SORRY IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO UPDATE I HAD A TON OF MEETING SORRY! BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY **J** AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight!**

**BPOV**

Ugh, right when I thought I could make a friends HE has to come and screw everything up. Like why does he have to be her brother, lord I can already sense that if I become her friend that I will have to deal with his crap everywhere I go! Well on the other hand Alice did seem really cool and as annoyed at him when he came as I did but I don't know. But I sure know one thing, I have to get to class, and here comes my "friend" Alice. "Hey I'm sorry about that back there, he annoys me as much as he seems to do to you." She said looking with a nervous smile. "Hey it's ok," I said smiling "And I bet you have better reasons to be annoyed" I said with a laugh. "Friends?" she said with a smile. "Yea" I said. "Good," she said looking like she would jump up in gratitude "Oh, and by the way, why do you hate Edward?" she asked. "I don't know, it just seems like he is a womanizer, he acts like he is better than everyone else, and just overall he just looks like a douce." "Oh he is nothing like that, the really only annoying thing about him is that he I VERY protective and gives in to easily to people he loves." She said acting like we were old friends reconnecting for the first time in years. "But anyway lets get to class, we don't want to be late to class on our first day!" she said joyfully. As we started to walk to class I notice one person who seem to keep staring at use, no not us, m but then I realized who it was. Edward.

**EPOV **

She was beautiful, the girl with Alice. I had earlier found out from Alice that her name was Bella Swan, and had just moved here from a small town in Indiana. But I had also found out for some reason that Alice hadn't found our yet that she didn't like me, which I don't understand because in my opinion I am a noble, well rounded male but you know everyone has their opinions about pop and movies stars. But I have made 1 goal for myself, which is to try to get closer to Bella and show her I'm not a bad guy after all. All day I tried to get her off my mind but I couldn't, I don't know what it was, her marvelous brown hair, her beautiful heresy eyes, her apple red lips, or overall her gorgeous face. But then I started thinking maybe she just doesn't like the way I looked, was it my emerald green eyes, or my bronze hair, or but before I could continue my thoughts the final bell rang, thank god I can go home.

**BPOV **

Hey, the first day wasn't as bad as I thought I made a new friends Alice of course, speaking of Alice she came up to me after school and asked me if I wanted to come to her house out of the blue, of course I wanted to but then I would have to be in the presence of him, Edward, blah I would rather die. But not wanting to be mean I keep it simply and not suspicious of not wanting to go so I said "Sure." Which really seemed to please her because she said "I text you later when o come over." Then went skipping down the halls so gracefully it didn't even look human, but if you ever met Alice something's about her aren't normal but that's why I have come to love her! I was about to drive away when I saw Amanda rushing towards the car, crap thank god I saw here I would have been grounded till I was 50 If I forgot her. When she got in the car I immediately started apologizing, "SORRY SORRY SORRY I TOTALLY FORGOT." "Nah, its okay," she said smiling "But anyway, YOUR FRIENDS WITH ALICE CULLEN OH MY GOD IM SO JELIOUS!" she looked a little more intense than she just had. "Yea." I said looking very nervous because she would maul me in thirst. "YOUR SO LUCKY AND I BET YOU HAVE MEET EDWARD AND ARE DATING RIGHT!" "Well he walked up to me and Alice when we were talking and I kinda brushed him off when he did and no." I said very sternly at that last part "WAIT," she said "I SAW YOU BRUSH HIM OFF AND THAT'S WHEN HE STARTED TALKING ABOUT BEAUTIFUL YOU WERE AND HOW HE WANTED TO GET TO KNOW YOU!" she said basically screaming. "Beautiful?" I muttered under my breath. So that what was Alice was trying to do, have me come to her house to get to meet Edward and probably leave us alone, "Ugh." I said aloud. "That's tots not fair," she stated "You don't even like him, and he knows that but still likes you like what the heck I mean I'm in love with him and look at me!" I kinda dosed off from her talking to have time to think, so either Alice was trying to hook up me and her brother at her house tonight, or she wanted us to meet and later hook up, or just was just being nice and actually wanted me to come over to have girly talks (which I'm no good at) and "do" homework so basically search the web and stuff. But who knows, well I guess Alice does but that's beside the point. After I pulled up to Amanda's house and we said our goodbyes I couldn't still really get a full grasp on what she had said, he called me beautiful, so he wasn't a complete dick after all and say "Man she is hot bruh." Or something like that, "Beautiful." I said a louder because I was alone in my car, what if he actually liked me, him with his all his amazing features as I started to melt away in bliss but before I could completely fall apart I put myself on track again "What are you doing Bella, you promised yourself you would never do this to a fame dick like him and I doubt Amanda even heard him correctly, he was probably talking about some random cheerleading slut." When I finally got home I had 3 texts from Alice and 2 missed voice messages, all saying "Come over in an hour, love Alice" with some weird heart. I better get ready I didn't want to make a first impression to Alice's parents looking like this.

**EPOV **

"WHAT" I yelled when Alice told me that Bella was coming over in 1 hour so I better look presentable because she did this for me. "Yea, I know you to and you will be perfect for each other I can just sense it." She smiled, walking away with a wink. What am I going to do, the first girl that I have actually ever wanted to get to know and date, not just to star in roles. "What am I going to wear?" I said to myself. "Not something to big, because we don't want her to know I did this for you 2 to actually get close to each other, but nothing to sporty because she already thinks you're a dick and we don't want to make you look like one right now," she said handing me long khakis and a 2 button white shirt "Here" she said. After I put them on, I asked, "How do I look?" "Like a million bucks." She said right as the door rang, Bella was here and I have never been more nervous in my life.

**OH I CLIFF HANGER I SEE, I LOVE TO KEEP YA HANGING BUT I WON'T DO THIS TOOOOOO MUCH. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BUT PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND ECT. BECAUSE I HELPS GET THESE OUT FASTER! -JW **


End file.
